


Bend me to your will.

by greengoddess3



Series: Displays of Affection. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/pseuds/greengoddess3
Summary: A bit of morning yoga is good for the soul. It's also good for reminding Alec and Magnus how lucky they are to have each other.or just a bit of morning sex.





	Bend me to your will.

Alec knew that dating a yoga teacher was going to make their sex life interesting but damn he was not prepared for this.

After spending the night with Magnus learning all the ways the human body can be contorted and twisted into positions he didn't even know existed, he was truly exhausted. The sight he woke up to however was enough to fire all the neurons in his body, short circuiting his brain and rendering him comatose. For at the foot of the bed stood his boyfriend, clad only in his too tight (but who was complaining) briefs, legs spread wide as he slowly raised his arse in the air and dipped his body towards the ground. 

Alec sat up slowly in the bed, leaning against the headboard, taking in the glorious display of beauty in front of him. His mouth began to water as Magnus deepened the stretch, pushing his arse higher into the air as his briefs clung desperately to those well defined globes. 

Trailing his hand up to his chest, Alec used his forefinger to tease his delicate nipples, a sensitivity he developed from the many assaults of Magnus’ torturing tongue. Stroking down his abs, Alec watched as Magnus shifted his body to his right, stretching his arms over his head, back muscles rippling as sweat glistened along his skin. Magnus’ body was surely carved by the gods, from the moment Alec saw him lifting weights at the gym, he knew he had to have the privilege to worship everything about this man.

Alec wasn’t just attracted to the man’s physical qualities, his body was but one aspect of the enigmatically seductive man he called his own. The way Magnus shone through the darkest of times, the way he wore his heart on his sleeve and made strangers feel like they’d known him his whole life. The man was beyond anything Alec had ever thought he would ever experience. He was a kind and gentle lover who always anticipated and nurtured the most basic of Alec’s needs. 

Alec loved how tender Magnus could be, an intimacy and care he didn't even know he desired. 

However Magnus was equally as conniving in the most beautifully torturous kinds of ways. The man knew of his prowess, knew of his sexual power, knew how to draw Alec out of his well guarded cave, capturing him in his most vulnerable state. Always parading around and putting himself on display, reminding Alec how unbelievably lucky he was to have such a bewitching man. His beauty was truly mesmerising, the most staunch of individuals could not resist the temptations of such an Adonis. 

Entranced by his morning entertainment, Alec unconsciously moved his free hand to palm at his half hard morning erection, lids fluttering softly shut as he rested his head back against the headboard. Lost in the day dreams of the man before him, Alec soothed his cock to full attention, teasing the slit as he lazily stroked along the throbbing veins.

He felt the bed dip gradually next to him, as he felt his thighs being bracketed between two strong legs and a warm body, tender finger tips trailing up and down his forearm. Opening his eyes, he took in the glorious sight before him, those beautiful golden eyes darkened with lust, a sly smirk appearing on Magnus’ face.

‘Somebody’s eager.’

Moving up Alec’s body so that his arse rubbed directly against Alec’s cock, Magnus placed his hands on either sides of Alec’s head against the headboard, as he slowly rocked back and forth along his cock. He ensured no other part of their bodies was connected, aware of Alec’s affinity for the touch of bare skin.

‘Ah, Magnus’. Alec’s arousal twitched as Magnus moved his mouth to lick and suck along the column of his neck, trailing his tongue around his pulse point before biting firmly against the skin.

‘Good morning my love.’ Magnus murmurs against Alec’s neck, peppering kisses along his jawline, grazing their lips lightly against each other.

Alec’s heart jumps at the endearment, regardless of the length of their strong partnership, Alec will never get used to such an intimate title. Grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck, Alec plays with the short hairs at the nape, drawing their lips firmly together. Magnus parts his mouth immediately, never denying Alec’s lips on any part of his body. Whimpering as Alec sucks on his bottom lip, Magnus drags his fingers through Alec’s soft and fluffy raven hair, gripping ardently on the strands for stability. 

Magnus loves how fiercely Alec pursues his desires, how he wraps those firm calloused hands around him, commanding waves of affection to erupt throughout his body. Magnus shivers as Alec trails his hands from his neck, tracing intoxicating shapes on his back as his tongue explores every crevice of his eager mouth. Their tongues entranced in a dance of dominance and submission, both fighting eagerly to take the lead, both submitting to the passion and command of their partner. Magnus will never tire of kissing Alec, it is like the most profound of interludes to the act of intercourse. In many ways it is enough, enough to drive him to the highest of euphorias. The way that Alec passionately devoirs his lips, the skill by which he robs the words from Magnus’ tongue, rendering him speechless and at his complete mercy. 

Pulling away Magnus buries his face in Alec’s neck, trailing his tongue through the short hairs on his chest, tracing small love hearts around his nipples and across his chest. Alec will never admit to Magnus how it drives him crazy, how being a canvas for the man to paint his love and desires takes him over the edge. A cascade of emotions rushes from Alec’s heart, seeping into his bloodstream and melting away every tension in his body. Alec arches his back as Magnus kisses his way down his abs towards his crotch, before diverting to his inner thighs, kissing and sucking around the one place he wants him the most.

Magnus sucks eagerly at Alec’s inner thigh, reddening marks beginning to emerge against his alabaster skin. Alec loves the way Magnus marks him, the way he whispers ‘mine’ as he admires his work, the pride he has as he his parades his greatest work of art.

Dragging his lips across Alec’s waist, Magnus dips down before placing a tiny kiss at the head of Alec’s cock. Magnus watches as Alec grips the sheets, back arching slightly in anticipation of the pleasure that is sure to come. Alec loves the things that Magnus does with his mouth, information Magnus frequently takes advantage of in his torture of the man’s patience. He knows quite well how impatient Alexander can be, how he furrows his brows in mock frustration as Magnus forces him to beg helplessly for some form of release.

Alec doesn't know that this isn't just a game for Magnus, seeing the man come undone under his touch is the highest form of pleasure that Magnus has come to know. The way his moist lips part, as his eyes roll into the back of his head, body shaking as he chant’s his lover’s name. It is the most beautiful symphony, a redemptive kind of power that cleanses and heals the soul. The man is simply a picture of perfection, the most exquisite example of the human form known to man.

Aware of Alec’s frustration, Magnus grants the man mercy, rewarding him for his patience as he swallows the man completely in his mouth. Swirling his tongue along the man’s shaft, Magnus begins to slowly bob his head up and down on Alec’s cock. Hearing the whimper’s escaping his mouth, Magnus hums gently, vibrations filling his mouth as he draws Alec back in, picking up his pace. He feels the tip of Alec’s cock hit the back of his throat as the man grabs his head with his two hands, thrusting hastily into his voracious mouth.

Alec feels his balls tightening as that familiar intensity begins to build in the depths of his loins. Moaning loudly, he throws his head back further as he tightens his grip on Magnus’ hair. 

‘Magnus, fuck, fuck fuck, I’m gonna..’ Alec feels as Magnus speeds up his assault on his painfully erect cock. Alec senses as a wet finger ghosts over his rim, slipping in slowly. The unexpected sensation is enough to push Alec completely over the edge, releasing himself fully into Magnus’ mouth as the man swallows his seed completely.

Magnus feels Alec’s cock begin to soften in his mouth as he extracts his finger from his hole, attacking Alec with a bruising kiss.

‘mmMm, I love you baby.’ He pulls away, taking in Alec’s relaxed form as his eyes flutter open, a wide smile on his blissed out face.

‘What did I ever do to deserve you?’ Alec sighs contently, moving his hands up and down Magnus’ thighs, palming at his clothed erection.

‘Not enough to make me late for work.’ Magnus climbs off Alec swiftly, turning and sashaying his way to his bathroom, dropping his briefs at the door before looking over his shoulder and winking, ‘Lucky for you it’s my day off.’

Alec really fucking loves morning yoga.

 


End file.
